Catching fire, lost in the flames
by butterflyminds
Summary: Catching Fire from Annie and Finnick's point of view if Annie had gone into the games. Would things still turn out the same way? How would Annie cope with being in the arena again? Read to find out, reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: farewell for now

* * *

I'm not sure wether I will go through with this story. It depends on wether anyone actually wants to read it. I haven't proofread this to thoroughly so I apologise if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. Feedback is very important to me, so please review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Annie It's the morning of the reaping for the 75th annual Hunger Games. I'm lay in bed in Finnick's arms as the early morning sunlight streams through the window. After hours of restlessness I gave up on trying to sleep and instead took to watching Finn sleep. He lay beside me, one arm thrown above his head, the other hung loosely over me. I watched his chest rise and fall peacefully, envying how well he could sleep under such distressing circumstances.

For the third Quarter Quell, the male and female tributes were being chosen from the existing pool of victors. For district four this meant Finnick, Mags and I, and because Finnick was the only male victor, he was definitely being reaped. He would be forced to go back into the arena and kill more people. Except this time he'd be killing people he'd known for years.

He was a skilled fighter, he had a lot of experience and training and he was strong. I however was not. Both me and Mags had won our games by surviving, not killing, neither of us had any training in self defence. I knew that if I got reaped Mags would volunteer for me, and part of me wants to say that I would do the same for her but I just don't think I could do that. If we both go in then there's no chance we'll be able to be together again.

I'm shook from my dark thoughts as a pair of bright green green eyes meet my own. The corners of his mouth turn up into a smile and he lifts his hand up to stroke my cheek lovingly. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," I reply tiredly and he frowns, his eyes crinkling and little lines appearing on his forehead. "Did you get much sleep?"

"A bit," I lied, and he frowns further. I reach my hand up and trace the frown lines on his face. "I had to much on my mind."

"You should have woken me up, I don't want you worrying for hours like that." I snuggle closer to him, choosing not to reply to his last statement. I hadn't wanted to wake him and let him worry with me, it wasn't fair.

We stayed in bed for as long as we could, not wanting to let go of each other because we know that this could be the last time we ever hold each other. Neither of us can stomach breakfast so we don't get up until half an hour before the reaping starts.

I pick out my clothes while Finnick's in the shower, a loose fitting white dress and a turquoise cardigan. Nothing too fancy, but something I only wore on occasions. I wasn't usually seen out in public, as most people know that I'm 'unstable', but I know that it's because I'm mad. Finnick tells me that I'm not, that my mind just works differently to everyone else's, but I don't believe him. I'm crazy, mad, unstable and everything in between, but I have Finn, and that's all that matters.

_You won't have him for long_, a voice in my head reminds me.

And my little bubble of optimism is popped. Thoughts of Finnick being attacked in the arena and Finnick dying and Finnick in pain attack my brain. And suddenly there's blood on my hands, and all up my arms and Finn is lying dead on the floor, his head lying a few feet away from his body and someone's screaming and it's all to much. I'm scraping at my arms but the blood won't come off not matter how much I try and the room is spinning and someone's still screaming and everything's going blurry and-

* * *

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a mermaid." I'm sat on the beach, braiding my my younger sisters hair as we watch the waves crash against the rocks. Her hair is soft between my fingers and the sun is warm and the air smells salty like the ocean.

"Oh really," I say, humouring her. Lila nods enthusiastically and I scold her for moving her head and almost messing up the braid. I liked braiding, it's like tying knots except there's more detail and it looks prettier. "I'm going to have really long hair and I'll have pink scales and I'll talk to all the fishes and the dolphins in the sea." She says grinning and I smile softly, amused by her childish imagination.

"I think you'd be a beautiful mermaid," I say and she giggles. "Can I be a mermaid to?"

"Yes! And Momma and daddy and Leo!" Leo appears on cue, kicking the sand near us, even though our mother had told him a million times not to.

"Noo, boys can't be mermaids, that's too girly!" Leo protested his face scrunching up in disgust. "I wanna be a shark!"

"No! You have to be a merman! Sharks are scary!" Lila exclaims, and I smile again at their cute sibling banter. They continue this discussion until Leo finally gives up and storms off to build a sandcastle.

"Tell me more about our mermaid family." I say as I finish off the braid, securing it with a clear elastic hair tie. She scoots around in my lap to face me and babbles on about fish and scales but I'm not listening anymore. My vision gets blurry and I feel like I'm waking up, I try to fight it, I want to stay with my sister, I don't want to leave, _please don't make me leave... _

* * *

I'm lying in Finnick's arms when I 'wake up', with my head in the crook of his neck. He's rocking us back and forwards and I notice that we're on the floor. My arms sting and I look down to see red claw marks all down them. _Oh_.

After five minutes I've calmed down enough to let Finn help me finish getting ready. He helps me into my dress and brushes my hair out for me, whispering about how beautiful I am and how much he loves me. He puts on my jacket and we walk over to Mags' house, which is only next door to Finnick's. She greets us with a smile but her eyes look sad.

We walk to the town square in silence, the peacekeepers meeting us halfway to assist us through the crowds. It's unnecessary for them to be there, because we'd be perfectly safe on our own but Snow doesn't want anything happening to us before the games. It's stupid, really, considering we're most likely going to die anyway. The bad thoughts are back but I push them back, not now.

They take us behind the stage before leaving to stand near the crowds. As soon as they're gone Finnick grabs Mags and I and pulls us both into a tight hug. "Whatever happens, I love you both so much." He says before putting on his act. The only people who knew about my relationship with Finnick were Mags, Johanna and Haymitch. When we were around anyone else I had to pretend like Finnick was just my friend. But keeping my relationship private wasn't the hard part. No, the hard part was seeing him have to flirt with every woman that threw themselves at him. Or when he'd leave for days to be used and abused by various Capitol men and women.

We're escorted onto the stage and the crowds start screaming and cheering, but it's mostly for Finnick. He's walking in, a huge smile on his face as he waves at the population of the district, but I know it's just a facade. The women go crazy when they see him, shouting his name over and over. The only thing that gets me through these public events is the knowledge that really I'm the only woman Finnick wants.

We stand on either side of the stage, next to the bowls containing our slips of paper as Mayor Nawfar introduces us and says his speech. "Welcome, welcome! Isn't this exciting! The third Quarter Quell! Now as you all know, this year the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. However I've been told in the last few minutes that President Snow has added yet another twist! This year there shall be no volunteers, so if your name is picked you are most definitely going into the games! How exciting!" My heart leaps into my throat and I feel sick. Finnick lets his mask drop for a moment and his expression looks panicked as he and Mags exchange a look.

"Now let's get started!" I feel Mags place her hand into mine and I feel marginally better, but the sinking feeling doesn't go away. "Now as we only have one male victor, our brave tribute will be Finnick Odair!" More screaming from the crowd and his mask is back up as he smiles cockily at the crowd. "And now for the ladies," Nawfar gives me a leering smile but I ignore it, he's always creeped me out. His hands reach into the pot and pick out the paper. Everything seems to go in slow motion as he reads out my name. I drop the floor shaking, and crying and the world seems to be crashing down around me. My brain begins to get fuzzy and it hurts to think to much but there is only one thing I'm certain of.

I am going to die.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tribute train

So yeah, I'm happy for the reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are all so sweet! I'm warning you now though, I like fluff, a lot, so y'know if that bothers you then this story probably isn't for you. Keep reviewing, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Annie

My eyes open and I'm lying in a bed, but not my bed, and it's not Finnick's bed either. I sit up quickly, my eyes scanning around frantically. It's dark, but the room looks familiar, I think, and then I realise the room is moving. I feel like crying when I realise that this is the district four tribute train, and all the events of the past day flood back to me. I push back the tears though, as I feel like I've cried enough already.

It's unnerving being here again, the last time I'd stepped foot on this vehicle was the day of my games. But I don't want to think about that. Finnick and Mags ride this train every year, as mentors, but it's been exactly five years since I have. One up-side of being perceived as mad is that you aren't expected to mentor. Which is advantageous as I probably couldn't cope with getting attached to someone and watching them die in the arena.

_ Just like you are with Finnick_, it's the voice again, from the scary dark part of my brain I try so hard to rid myself of. I pull myself out of the bed and shakily stand up. My muscles ache and my hair is all knotted, a tell tale sign that I'd had a fit, but I can't remember it. I remember being at the reaping, but nothing after that.

I open the door quietly and walk down the hallway, my footsteps light. I peer through the door to the meal carriage, Finnick and Mags are sat at the table, speaking with hushed voices. I stay hidden behind the wall, straining my ears to hear what they're talking about. I catch the words 'plan' and 'Haymitch', who I remember from various victor meetings I'd been to. He was a nice guy, but he always reeked of alcohol and seemed quite intimidating. I know Mags had known him for a long time, and Finnick saw him often at big Capitol parties. And they both saw him every year when the mentors watch the games. But as far as I would hardly say they were close, and why would Finn be making a plan with Haymitch Abernathy, who can barely keep himself sober for more than a few hours.

I continue listening for a few more minutes but I don't manage to pick up on anything interesting. I wonder wether they're talking quietly because they don't want to wake me or because they don't want me to hear what they're saying. I assume it's the latter when Mags catches my eye and shushes swivels round in his chair to face me, and I look down at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed for eavesdropping.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, his voice gentle. He stands up and walks towards me, tentatively putting a hand on my arm. I don't respond but I feel my lip starting to tremble, I bite it and hold back the tears and throw myself into him. He pulls me close to him and I feel his lips on the side of my head. "It's gonna be okay Annie, I promise you, I'm gonna keep you safe, all I need is for you to trust me."

"Always." I respond sincerely, and I mean it. I trust Finnick with my life.

"Good, now stop worrying and get some breakfast, we'll be arriving soon and your prep team will be sweeping you away." Ah, probably the second worse part of the Hunger Games, as usual, I dread meeting with my prep team, Aqua, Martia and Pellius. I see them a couple of times a year at most, if I'm required for a publicity event for the games, which is very unlikely. They use me as a dress up doll, putting me in ridiculous outfits and plastering makeup on my face, torture really. Not to mention the invasion of privacy, lying naked on a table while they wax every part of you, and cover you in sickly smelling creams. Two hours of hell.

"Mags is gonna be with you the whole time, and I'll be waiting to meet you by the horses. We'll get this over with and then we'll talk strategies tonight." Finnick states and I just nod weakly, feeling like he's my mentor again, although technically that's Mags.

I force myself to have a slice of bread and some water but that's all I can stomach right now. As the train approaches the Capitol, I stand next to the window, taking in the view of the city. Everything was so bright and colourful, it really was a beautiful city, a stark contrast to the horrible people that lived there. I hear the scrape of a chair behind me then Mags comes to stand beside me. "It's beautiful." I say, but my voice barely comes out as a whisper. I must have been screaming a lot yesterday. Mags shakes her head, puts her hand on my cheek and nods at me. Which translates to _'You are'_. She gives me a gummy smile and I grin back, my mood slightly better than before.

As we get closer to the Capitol the fences on either side of the track seem to get taller and taller, and by the time we get to the station they're at least twice the size of the train. I wonder why they've increased security measures this year, is it because they're scared we'd try and escape? Finnick takes my hand and we exit the train together, Mags behind us. There are peacekeepers everywhere, all heavily armed, and I have to tear my gaze away as horrible memories of those men storming into my house and killing my family, fill my mind. I can feel my mind being pulled somewhere else, the beach perhaps, with my sister, but I know I need to stay in reality.

Finnick leads us through the street, while the crowds around us scream for him. The people are held back by barriers, but their arms are stretched out trying to touch Finnick. He smiles at them politely but doesn't acknowledge them any further. Finnick's pulled away from me by his prep team and Mags leads me towards my own. I follow her begrudgingly, ready to be changed into the girl that cameras want to see, knowing I won't see the real me for a long time.

* * *

I'm sorry, short chapter and not much fluff, it'll get better, I've already started on the next few chapters so they'll come soon. Review please! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

You guys your reviews are amazing, thank you so much for your feedback! So I thought I'd answer a couple of you :-)

FinnieOdesta4ever : I'm so glad to hear that you like it! I haven't made the decision wether I'm going to continue writing into the Mockingjay parts but if I do I promise you I won't kill Finnick, there's no way I could do it haha.

X The mad girl back home X : Thank you! And I really love fluff too. I feel like there was hardly any Finnick and Annie fluff in CF which is why I'll probably write a lot of it into this story. I promise there will be a lot more chapters coming your way soon, keep reading!

And to everyone else that reviewed, thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know that my writing is actually appreciated by someone other than myself haha, keep reviewing and make me smile. I hope you like this chapter, and the next will be up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Annie

I'm greeted by my prep team with screams. Martia pulls me into a tight hug whilst Aqua and Pellius fuss over my hair. I like Martia, she's the nicest of the three, and possibly the most normal. She has natural dark brown hair and pale complexion, her eyes are bright blue and she has a kind-looking face. She was the only Capitol person I'd ever met that was genuinely nice.

Aqua was okay, I guess, he was my stylist. His hair and eyebrows were dyed a bright shade of blue and his pale skin was tinged a slight blue colour. He'd mentioned before that he'd had ancestors in district four, but I know he's Capitol through and through.

I absolutely despised Pellius, not only did he treat me as if I was a traitor to the games, he frequently made awful comments about my looks. His hair was dyed a frighteningly accurate shade of blood red, and his eyes were so dark they were almost black. He really did scare me. He gives me a quick look-over, tilting my head up and pulling at my hair and his face scrunches up in disgust.

"Haven't you ever heard of a hairbrush?" He quips, and I reach up to comb out some of the knots with my fingers, slightly embarrassed.

"Come come, let's get you cleaned up!" Martia says, pulling me along into the bathroom.

The bathroom is vast, and everything is bright white, it reminds me too much of the Capitol hospital. I'm stripped down, and left to stand completely exposed. I fold my arms over my almost completely flat chest and cross my legs in a vain attempt to cover myself up. Martia eyes roam up and down my body and I shift uncomfortably, "So skinny, do they feed you back in four?" I ignore her, climbing into the boiling hot water of the bath instead. It stings but not enough to bother me.

The following half an hour consists of me being washed and scrubbed, over and over again with countless products that I'd never heard of. When I step out of the tub I smell sickly sweet and my skin is raw from being scrubbed. I dry off with the towel and I'm thankful when Mags hands me a sheet to cover myself with.

Next I'm lay down on a cold metal table in the main prep room, Aqua and Pellius are already there getting set up. Mags sits at a chair next to me and holds my hand as they put the first wax strip onto my leg. I bite my lip and wait for the pain to come. When it does come, it hurts a lot, and they continue to torture me like this for twenty minutes until the only place on my body with hair is my head, and even then half my eyebrows had been ripped out.

Now it was time for the makeup, which something I never wear. The cover my face with a sticky liquid that matches my skin tone and covers up all my freckles, then I'm covered in three different powders and my face feels heavy and thick with makeup. I don't feel like myself when they stick on the long false eyelashes and I hate hate hate it when they line my eyes with a black eye pencil, but I say nothing.

Pellius comes up behind me and starts intricately braiding my hair, spraying it every now and then with a strange scented product. Martia continue to attack me with cosmetics, trying to make me look as different from my real self as possible. While the transformation is happening on the outside, I try and prepare myself mentally. I know that the Capitol won't want to see the Mad girl, they want to see someone strong and talented or charismatic and sexy. They want someone that has a chance. The real me is none of those things, the real me doesn't have a chance. So I need to be a different Annie, the Annie I was before the games. Strong and witty, sarcastic and confident. Yes, that's what the Capitol will love, that will get us sponsors.

Pellius finishes my hair by twisting all the braids together and pinning them up tightly. I hate having my hair up, I prefer it down natural, it's my shield, I can hide behind it whenever a situation gets uncomfortable. But the new Annie doesn't need to hide because the new Annie is confident, I remind myself.

Martia finished off the look with a crimson coloured lipstick, I close my eyes as soon as she twists the tube up. Red. Blood. The arena. My games. My district partner Callon being beheaded. So much blood.

I politely decline when Pellius offers me a mirror, I'd rather not see what they'd done to me. "Outfit time! Come, you have to see what beauty Aqua has designed for you." Martia tells me excitedly and I have to stop myself from groaning in protest. The sheet is ripped away from me and I'm taken to a full length mirror at the end of the room, next to a closet.

The outfit Aqua made for me is a floor length, strapless white dress. On the chest and hem is an intricate design in blue thread of waves, to symbolise district four. I have to admit, I do look good.

"Alright, you're done!" Martia spins me round and gasps covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh darling you look amazing, positively radiant! The crowds aren't going to be able to keep their eyes off of you!" Yeah right, they're more likely to be looking at Finnick, compared to him I'm average.

Mags leaves to go take her seat with the other mentors and I'm escorted by Pellius to the stables where the other tributes are waiting beside their carriages.

When I get to the district four carriage Finnick isn't there, after looking around the crowd of tributes I notice he's talking to Katniss, last years victor. The girl on fire. Pellius leaves to admire some of the other prep teams work and I stand awkwardly next to the horses feeling very exposed all of sudden.

I stroke the dark horse's muzzle, longing to switch places with the animal. I let myself slip away for a while, remembering the day when my father took me and my younger siblings to a meadow on the borders of the district. There were wild horses there and we played with them for hours. I can still remember the sound of their hooves hitting the packed mud and the giggles of my brother and sister...

Their are warm hands touching the back of my head. I jump, startled, but it's just Finnick and he rubs my back reassuringly. His hands go back to my head and I hear Pellius' screech of protest. "What do you think you're doing! Do you know how long it took me to do that! It was perfect!" Finnick pulls the pins and hair ties from my hair and gently teases out the braids until my hair is hanging down in natural waves. Pellius is still protesting, almost screaming at Finnick and by now some of the other tributes were staring at us, intrigued by the commotion.

"She likes her hair down, not up." He states simply and Pellius doesn't reply, but looks startled. The other tributes watch the scene amused, in the Capitol Pellius was known for getting whatever he wants whenever he wants it, and it was funny for them to see him being taken down a peg.

"All tributes must take their places, one minute until the tribute parade begins." A voice from somewhere above us booms, and the other victors lose interest in our exchange. Pellius continues grumbling, adjusting my dress slightly last minute, as it falls down a lot at the chest area. Aqua must have been a bit optimistic when designing it, as I hadn't been lucky when I was developing and I'm almost completely flat-chested.

Finnick jumps up onto the carriage, the muscles in his legs flexing in his step. His stylist, Laurie hadn't bothered to coordinate our outfits as our styles we're complete opposites. He knew the Capitol wouldn't want to see Finn in anything different than his usually style and that I could never pull off sexy. Finnick was basically wearing a small net that rode low on his hips and stopped mid thigh. It was knotted in just the right place so nothing was visible but he still had so much flesh showing it was inappropriate. Laurie knew what he was doing though, the crowds are going to love it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Finnick's strong arms are pulling me up onto the carriage and the first district is moving forwards. When it's our turn to be presented I realise it's time to turn on my act, I stand up straight with one hand gripping the hand rail and the other clasped with Finnick's. The crowds roar when we appear, and even though it's almost all for Finnick, I lift up my chin and smile widely for them all, just like I'd seen Finn do so many times before.

It was hard smiling for so long though, and the screams of the Capitol were loud loud loud and the horses were so fast and why does it feel like the ground is spinning? I look up and take deep breaths, but it's a bad idea. My eyes land on President Snow, standing behind his podium, watching us all like a hawk. And even though he's standing on the balcony at least forty feet above me I swear I can smell the sickly sweet scent of roses.

* * *

I've written half of the next chapter, however I'm still deciding between two. It'll either be the training scene which is what I originally planned or I'm going to add in an extra scene where Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch are watching the reapings and how they react to Annie and Finnick. I haven't decided yet but either way you'll get an update soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Katniss

Katniss' POV

Peeta, Haymitch and I sit in the new district 12 tribute living quarters. We were about to watch the reaping and find out which tributes we're up against.

"Now I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about the games. Last year was child's play. This year you're dealing with all experienced killers." Great, way to put my nerves at ease, but I know there's no point in sugar coating it. I already knew we were at a disadvantage, we hadn't met any of the other victors on our victory tour and some of them had been friends for years. They would already have alliances set, they would know who was the most deadly and who would be the most defenceless. We're the outsiders, we aren't friends with any of them so there won't be any hesitation to kill us.

"Alright, what does that mean for us?" Peeta asks.

"That means you're gonna have to have some allies." Haymitch tells him and I glare at him, he knows I don't want allies, I don't want to get attached to someone just to watch them get killed or to be killed by them. I'd been through that before and I don't want to do it again, not after Rue.

"Okay, I think that if-" Peeta starts, but Haymitch cuts him off.

"You're not the problem." Haymitch says, pointing at me, a glare at him defiantly, I don't want allies, and he knows that.

"No." I stubbornly answer, and both Haymitch and Peeta roll their eyes.

Haymitch shoots me a patronising look before sitting down in front of me and staring straight into my eyes."Look. You're starting at a disadvantage. Some of these people have been friends for years."

"That just puts us higher up on their kill list." I state bluntly and Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Do it your own way. But I know these people. You go in alone, and their first move is gonna be to hunt you down. Both of you." He gives me a look and points to Peeta. Asshole. He had me there, I was torn between my reluctance to trust these people and my determination to get Peeta out alive. He drains his glass places it on the table, waiting for me to give in.

"Katniss, c'mon." Peeta pleads with me and I remind myself of my priority right now. Keeping him alive. I feel myself starting to relent as I turn to Haymitch.

Defeated, I say to him. "How can any of us even trust each other?"

"It's not about trust. It's about staying alive." His eyes flicker over to Peeta and I know he's right. If having allies is going to keep Peeta alive then that's what I'll have to do.

* * *

Haymitch took us through each of the districts. Showing us some victors that I recognised and some that I didn't. Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, the morphlings, Beetee and Wiress. Most of them were young, the oldest probably being Wiress. And so far the only threats were the careers from one and two. Haymitch presses a button on his remote, and the screen changes to the district four reaping.

I instantly recognise the male tribute in front of us. Sharp green eyes, tanned skin, charming smile and toned body. "Finnick Odair, right?"

I'd seen him quite a few times before, I can't remember watching his games but I'd heard a lot of talk about them. He regularly appeared on Capitol talk-shows and he was a popular topic of conversation between the girls at my old school. But he was a total player. He'd slept with at least half of the female population of the Capitol and even a quarter of the men. I'd heard some of the men at the Hob talking about him once, calling him 'Capitol scum'. It's easy to say that I don't think highly of him at all.

"Yes. He won his games at fourteen, youngest ever, extremely humble." Haymitch explains and I scoff.

"You're kidding."

"Yes, I'm kidding. He's a peacock, a total preener." Haymitch responds, waving his arms around for emphasis. "But he's the Capitol darling, they love him here. Charming, smart and very skilled in combat. Especially in water." Just great, he'll have sponsors and allies and probably the biggest chance of winning.

"What about weaknesses?" Peeta asks, and I'm wondering the same. We could use his weaknesses, if he has any, to our advantage.

"One," Haymitch presses his button again and the screen swaps over to a pretty, young girl with dark hair and green eyes. "Annie." She looks hysterical, shaking and crying, the other victor, an older looking woman tries to comfort her but she's forced onto the front of the stage. The camera flashes to Finnick's face, his expression one of horror. He takes the girl into his arms and whispers something to her, to calm her down.

"She witnessed her district partner get beheaded during her games, and she's been unstable ever since. The arena got flooded and she won because she was the best swimmer, so not a threat, but Finnick is. That man really loves her. He'll do anything to protect her." Well, I guess there is more to Finnick than I realised. It seems Peeta and I have another couple to compete with.

"He has to know that she won't last long in the arena." Haymitch's expression is solemn, the muscles in his forehead pushed together in a frown and I suddenly feel bad for him. Most of these people are his friends and he has to watch them all enter the arena again.

"Well Katniss, I just hope that when she goes, she goes quickly. She's actually a really lovely young lady." Nobody says anything after that, but I'd already made my decision. I wanted Annie as an ally, and possibly Beetee and Wiress. I know they aren't the choices that Haymitch would want me to make but so far they are the only people I feel I can trust.

* * *

Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay in the update, but it's here now. I hope you enjoyed the change of character, I wanted to get in another characters view on Annie and Finnick, and I enjoyed the change a lot. I'll probably do it again a couple of times throughout the story. Tell me what you though about it in the comments.


End file.
